Shadows
by Charlotte13245
Summary: Based after Cast Lost Shadows. The Last Hours. 1901, Victorian Era. The Infernal Devices, and the Last Hours. Matthew and James are strolling by the Thames, when a mysterious drowning woman appears before them. Are Shadowhunters monsters? Or should they be trusted? 'Bad news comes like rain and good news like lightning, barely seen before a crash.' - Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Matthews P.O.V.

 _1901, London._

It was a surprisingly clear day in the streets of London, as Matthew and his _parabatai_ walked besides the River Thames with Oscar Wilde (it would be an insult to refer to him as only Oscar). Matthew glanced at his _parabatai_ and it was no surprise to see his nose shoved in a book that was thicker than the two of them combined.  
"It could be raining cats and dogs and you wouldn't notice." Matthew took the book from his _parabatai's_ hands. "Carp Deem – or whatever that Latin saying of yours is. Seize the day dear brother, it is glorious and not raining for once."

Of course, his _parabatai's_ first response was to effortlessly take the book back – and Matthew did not stop him from doing so – before reopening it to its rightful page.  
" _Carpe Diem"_ James corrected, before asking "How is Aunt Charlotte coping?" A flicker of concern passed across his features.

This was the one topic that Matthew did not want to discuss. Only two weeks prior, he had unknowingly poisoned his mother and caused her to lose the baby she had so desperately wanted. He would do anything these days to forget and ignore the feelings of guilt that ate away at his soul.  
"She's still on bed rest," Matthew replied. In truth, there was no more information he could offer as he had not visited his mother once since the dreaded incident.

Fortunately, before James could ask any further questions, Oscar Wilde began to bark. Matthew would have to remind himself to give him a treat later for causing the distraction. He followed his puppy's gaze, and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

"By the Angel! James – _look_!" He grabbed hold of his _parabatai's_ arm and pointed at Blackfriars's Bridge.

There appeared to be a fight, or a struggle of some sorts, and then a woman fell – or perhaps she was pushed – into the River besides them. She screamed as she hit the water.

Matthew shared a look with James, before they both ran to the edge of the river to see if there were any sign of life.

"Why is no one helping her?" Matthew asked, as the mundanes around them appeared to be oblivious to the scene.

"She must be glamoured," James told him – though they hadn't seen any marks on the woman as she fell.

Before James could say anymore, Matthew was already taking off his hat, jacket and glorious green waistcoat and passing them to his _parabatai._

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Matthew asked as he kicked off his shoes. "I'm being the hero of course." He then dived into the River Thames, leaving James holding his clothes standing on the riverbank.

There was nothing at first, and then a few minutes later, Matthews head appeared and he was pulling a girl along with him as they made their way to the riverbank.

James helped the two of them out.

"Is she breathing?" Matthew asked, because he could not tell for sure. The girl looked young, no older than 16. Her brown hair clung to her wet face, and she was alarmingly pale with an almost bluish tint to her skin.

James was bent over her, assessing her injuries. He nodded. "She's alive – but her head is bleeding. We need to get her to Uncle Jem."

Uncle Jem was a Silent Brother more commonly known as Brother Zachariah. They were similar to mundane doctors, but for shadowhunters.

Together, James and Matthew lifted the girl and carried her to the London Institute for Wayward Shadowhunters. Also known as, his _parabatai's_ home.


	2. Chapter 2

The 'Girls' P.O.V.

When she came to, she chose not to open her eyes. It was clear that this strange, but undeniably comfortable bed, was not her own. Neither was the soft cotton she seemed to wear.

The girl could hear a voice, a man talking. But it was strange, because it was as if he was having a conversation with no one. He then abruptly stopped.

 _He must know that I am awake,_ she thought.

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat, and warily opened her eyes. The sight in front of her was terrifying and caused her to scream and jump back on the bed – her back hitting the wall.

There before her, stood a smartly dressed man with dark tousled hair and troubled blue eyes. But he was not the frightening sight. No, stood beside him was a monster. It wore a cloak of sorts, and it was as if its eyes and mouth were sewn shut. Were they going to do that to her next?

The girl grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be a lamp, and held it out in front of her. Her hands were steady and did not shake.

"I will tell you nothing!" Her voice betrayed her and showed her fear as it shook.

If a Silent Brother could have sighed, Brother Zachariah would have chosen that moment to do so.

 _We are not going to hurt you._

It was as if the monster was speaking in her mind, and that was even more frightening.

The girl dropped the lamp, in order to clasp her hands over her ears. "Get out of my head!" She screamed. "Stay away from me you monsters!"

The man beside the monster, lifted his hands as if to show her he was unarmed and harmless. His movement caused the girl to grab the lamp once more.

The man spoke.

"We are not here to harm you," His voice was British, and this gave her some hope that they had not dragged her out of the country. "You were in an accident. You fell off Blackfriars's Bridge."

"I am not stupid." The girl replied. "But you are if you think I fell. I know what a hospital looks like, and this is no hospital in London. Where am I?"

"You are in the London Institute for Wayward Shadowhunters. My name is William Herondale, I am in charge here. This is Jem – he is a Silent Brother. He's here to address your injuries."

"You're a Shadowhunter?" Her eyes widened and it was clear that she knew what one was. She climbed out of bed, holding her weapon before her. "Then you are more hideous than the monster who stands beside you. Now get out of my way because I will not hesitate to kill you _Mr Herondale_."

"If you did not fall – and you did not jump – then you were pushed." Mr Herondale assumed, as he shared a look with the Silent Brother.

"Do you want a round of applause for having a brain?" The girl asked as she slowly stepped towards him.

Mr Herondale did not act like this comment affected him. "We can protect you from whatever or whoever it was that pushed you. But you must stay here."

"I will do no such thing. Protection – from a _Shadowhunter_ no less! I would rather die on the streets." She took this moment to lunge at Mr Herondale. She swung her lamp at him, but he was a Shadowhunter and had much quicker reflexes than her.

He quickly knocked the lamp out of her hands and restrained her. "I am not going to hurt you!"

The girl then bit the hand that grabbed her. Mr Herondale cursed and let go, and the girl sprinted out of the room and ran.

The institute type place was huge, and the rooms were vast. The girl had no clue which way to go, so she chose to hide instead. She found an empty room, that appeared to be for storage, and hid behind an old dress. She clutched a broken chair leg, ready to attack when necessary.

She felt as if she had been there for a while, when a shadow blocked the light that came into the room. A fair-haired man stood in front of her.

"Get away from me!" The girl yelled.

The stranger jumped back out of the way from the chair leg. "I am not stopping you from leaving." He told her "It's a strange place – with strange people – why wouldn't you leave?" He casually sat beside the shaken girl as if he did not fear her. "Do you have a name?"

"And why would I give my kidnappers any information?" The girl asked. Her voice was steadier than before.

The man shrugged. "In that case, I shall call you Alice. I'm Matthew, by the way."


End file.
